A look at the past and now
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: *Discontinued*
1. Prologue or before chapter 1 :D

**Hey guys,so I've been writing on my notes since I don't want any of my stories to go away,but anyways,the summary for Stolen life of a Diclonious helped me write this,so thank you for whoever wrote that since I forgot the name,sorry... anyways,hope you like it,simmilar to the other story,so yeah,hope you like it!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

I was still in my chamber after 13 years,still... I was supposidly the princess of the diclonious. It was pretty cool,my sister was the queen,but I won't tell you her name till later. My name is Alice Amanda Lauren Marie,long name,I know,but I liked it,most people called me either #3 or Ally,or just Alice,I was 7 or 8 meters at least away from the people and yet my vectors could only reach 2 meters,but being 13 and getting my powers when I was 10 and being a wreck with my powers,I was still learning,so my hair was dyed because I dyed it blonde,my hair stopped at my waist and was wavy,so then the one thing I didn't get was that my eyes were blue instead of magneta like all the other diclonious,but it didn't really matter anymore. So then my dark side wanted to have a little fun on its own,which it would only speak and not act,since I would not let it,so then it spoke... 'You should just break out of these restraints and go to your sister after killing all these people!' 'No! I don't need you,I can do it myself! Bitch!' 'Prove it!' Then I broke out of my restraints and brought out all 4 of my vectors,then I ran and killed people until I got out and then I swam to the other shore after I jumped into the water. I then got on shore and saw a button on the helmet after I took it off,I pressed it and clothes,a bag,and then a make up bag with a small pocket mirror. I put on the clothes since I was naked,but then after I put them on,I loved the outfit,it was awesome! So now I was wearing a black tank top that stopped just above my stomach,then a shirt over it that was pink and the sleeves were on the sides,it was see through but the black skull on it,then I had on jean short shorts,with a neon orange belt with it,then rainbow socks that went up to my knees,they were noticeable still,and sneaker boots that were black with pink laces,then two big black bangles,then a low necklace with a colorful music note on it,I had a belly button ring,it was a light blue dolphin,then I had a few tattoos,a purple butterfly,a ring with two small butterflies,and a pink star with a purple tail on my stomach,then a blue and an orange star on the left side of my chest and a dragonfly on the other,gold stars on my left shoulder,then a star with vine like things on the side of it on my left ankle,then a butterfly and a moon with vine like things on the side of it on my right ankle,my make up I put on,I was wearing light pink eyeshadow,pink lip gloss, light pink blush,foundation,masquara,and eyeliner,then a blue headband with a bow on it,which was also blue. I then grabbed the bag I was given and grabbed all of my stuff and threw the helmet in the water far away,then I walked and bagan on my journey to find my sister...

* * *

**Hey guys,short chapter,but it's just a get to see what's happening type of thing,so yeah,sorry guys! Anyways,hope you like the next chapter since I'm just now getting into writing chapters thing,but my other account crashed or something so I can't get on it,so yeah,I'll just stick with this one,hope you liked it! read and review! and tell me if I messed up on anything,and my friends said this would be boring...  
**


	2. A sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


End file.
